


New Territory

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 2.05, Episode: Libertus, Gen, Missing Scene, Naevia/Nasir Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is it always this strange?” he asked suddenly. “Having someone desire you in such a way as Crixus?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes,” Naevia said smiled. “It is something I still do not understand. How could a man love me as he does.” Naevia shook her head. “It was his touch, his love, that gave me strength to continue fighting."</i>
</p>
<p>Nasir struggles with still being injured, Agron's departure for the arena, and Agron's interest in him. Naevia offers some much needed counsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Naevia and Nasir is one of my brotp because I love them. I wish there had been more of them in the third season.

Nasir was sitting on cot when Naevia entered the room the medicus used for Nasir in order to keep a watchful on his wound. She carried two bowls of stew that had been made. 

“I thought you might wish to share meal,” she said softly. “If you're of a mind.” 

Nasir smiled and gestured to the open spot next to him. “Your company is most welcome.” 

“You flatter,” Naevia scolded as she handed him a bowl. 

“Yet words still hold true.” Nasir glanced around the empty room. “These walls echo with silence.”

“You shall miss the quiet when it is gone,” Naevia said. 

“Perhaps,” Nasir agreed.

Naevia sighed. “How do you fair? Does wound cause much trouble?” 

“It is idleness that causes more trouble,” Nasir admitted. 

“It is a strange thing, is it not?” Naevia asked. “As a slave I wished for days that were my own. Yet now that I have them, I find I am at loss in what to do.” 

“At least you are free to move about the camp,” Nasir said bitterly. He hated that he was forced to remain in this room for so long. The medicus only came round to check his wound or cleanse and wrap it. There were none, save Naevia, who came to offer company. 

Naevia placed a hand on his knee. “You shall soon be free to do so.” 

“I can only hope.” 

They ate in silence for a few moments, each enjoying the comfort of having another in presence. For Nasir, the idea of a true friend was something he did not know. The position of his dominus' favored body slave offered no option for friendships for others treated him with hate and envy. 

This was new territory.

His mind drifted to Agron and the kiss they had shared before he left for the arena. Nasir had not been expecting that or anything from Agron. Agron was a gladiator and would desire to be with a warrior as he was. Not a weak former body slave as Nasir was.

Perhaps that was the only reason Agron had attempted a relationship. His attraction could be only physical. 

Yet Agron did not appear to be the type of man Nasir was familiar with. 

“Is it always this strange?” he asked suddenly. “Having someone desire you in such a way as Crixus?”

“Yes,” Naevia said smiled. “It is something I still do not understand. How could a man love me as he does.” Naevia shook her head. “It was his touch, his _love,_ that gave me strength to continue fighting.”

“It must have given great comfort,” Nasir said softly. 

“Yes, it did,” Naevia said while nodding. “He still does.”

Nasir placed a hand on her arm. “If Crixus lives, they will bring him back to you.”

“He will fight until death takes him to be reunited,” Naevia said. “As Agron would for you.”

Nasir felt his face heat as he shook his head. “He does not...We are not as you and Crixus.”

Naevia laughed. “I believe you are mistaken. Agron does not show emotion or concern in the way he did with you,” she finished with a pointed look. 

Nasir shook his head. “It was an misunderstanding due to emotion.”

Naevia shook her head. “You do not see what it there, Nasir. He only left your side while you were wounded when Spartacus called for him.” Naevia grabbed his hand. “He did remain to the side to stay out medicus' path, though his eyes were fixed on you, searching for any sign of life.” 

“I fear you are mistaking intent,” Nasir said softly. 

“I mistook nothing,” Naevia said just as softly. “He had feared you gone from this world. His face,” she took a breath. “He looked as if his world had just been shattered.”

Nasir stared at her. “He could not have,” he said as he shook his head. 

Naevia only smiled sadly at him. “It is a terrifying, wonderful thing to have someone love you in such a way. Is it not?” 

“Terrifying,” Nasir agreed. “Does it ever get easier? Parting from him, knowing it may be your last?” 

Naevia sighed. “No. It does not. Every time he fought in the arena, my heart would not beat again until I felt him in my arms.” 

Nasir took a breath, trying to think of how that would feel. To watch as the person you loved willingly put himself in danger, actually meant to die on the sands of the arena. “You have been through much together,” he said at length. 

“Yes,” Naevia agreed. “We have.” 

“How,” Nasir cleared his throat and tried again. “How was it clear that Crixus cared for you...in a way not like the others?” 

Naevia was silent for a moment. “His manner,” she said at length. “Though I did not believe it so at first.” 

“How do you mean?” 

“The first time we broke words,” Naevia laughed quietly. “The first few exchanges were misunderstood. I had not believed his intentions,” she said as she shook her head. “I thought he like the others.” 

“Yet he was not,” Nasir said looking down to the ground. 

“He was kind and gentle when we spoke. He even attempted to present gift,” Naevia told him. “I wished I had been allowed to receive such a thing.” 

“Slaves do not have possessions,” Nasir said aloud, even though it was not needed. 

“Not unless the dominus or domina has given it,” Naevia replied. 

“Was that when you knew?” Nasir asked her. 

Naevia smiled. “Yes. I believe that was when I knew his affections toward me were true. As well as my own affections toward him.” 

“He cares for you deeply,” Nasir said. 

“And I for him.” Naevia sighed. “You should rest a while. Gather your strength for when Agron returns.” 

Nasir shook his head but smiled. “You let your mind run free.” 

“It does not make it any less true,” Naevia said as she gathered the bowls. “Now rest.” 

“Gratitude, Naevia,” Nasir said softly as he laid down. He hoped that she knew it was more than the company she provided he was grateful for. 

When she smiled and nodded as she walked out, Nasir knew she understood. Perhaps more than he did yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally almost three times as long, but it didn't flow and seemed like a very long, intense conversation to have while they both were thinking of other things. I will figure out a place in this timeline to put the rest of their conversation because it's really awesome. Spoiler alert, they talk about Diona. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this addition. 
> 
> I figured I would attempt a month-long fic post/prompt thing. The worst that will happen is I'll receive no prompts and will be _forced_ to write all the fic ideas in my own head! :) 
> 
> In case anyone's interested, here's a link to that post: http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/48263140334/spartacus-fic-prompts
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
